


Why are you like this

by RandomFujoshi



Series: Stress Relievers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I did this at 2 am yesterday, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama has secrets, Kageyama is soft, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Shitstorm, Sugamama, Water isn't Wet, chatfic, dadchi, dont fuck with kags or hina will fuck you up my dudes, fUCK ME, fight me bout it, finland is fake, fuckers, groupchat, im depressed okay, kawaiiyama's first appearance, kms, no memes yet, too relieve stress, tsukki - Freeform, will not take your shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi/pseuds/RandomFujoshi
Summary: Another Haikyuu chatfic trainwreck because I need to relieve some stress...dont expect updates toko constantly although I'll probably update it twice tonightNo mean comments please!!?? I know it's shit but I needed something to take me away from anxiety





	1. The beginning

 

Smolgiant has added milkyway, gucci, suga&spice, Tsukishima, Asahi, ROLLINGTHUNDER, thebestsenpai, noSHITa, SawamuraD, and Killme.exe to the chat

 

Tsukishima: No

 

Smolgiant: Heyyyy guysss!!! 

 

milkyway: HINATA BOKE

 

suga&spice: be nice Kageyama, let Hinata explain first

 

Smolgiant: now we can talk in and out of school!!!!

 

Tsukishima: im surprised you spelled all of that correctly 

 

Smolgiant: SHUDDUP SALTYSHIMA!!! I have autocorrect on so jokes on you

 

milkyway: i swaer to god if you don't deleete me from tihs shit 

 

Tsukishima: *swear *delete *this

 

milkyway: fuck off

 

suga&spice: no cursing

 

SawamuraD: im surprised Tanaka and Nishinoya haven't spammed the gc with memes

 

Smolgiant: they got in trouble...but it wasn't anything really bad so don't be mad at them Dadchi!!!

 

gucci: Dadchi 

 

SawamuraD: Suga no

 

suga&spice: Suga yes

 

suga&spice has changed SawamuraD to Dadchi

 

Smolgiant: :-P 

 

Dadchi: this is not okay

 

gucci: I think it's cute!!!

 

Asahi: it isn't that bad Daichi-san

 

Dadchi: Asahi

 

Asahi: please change his name back Suga-san

 

suga&spice: Asahi

 

Asahi: :' -( 

 

Smolgiant: you made Asahi sad!!! 

 

milkyway: you should only be worried if im sad

 

Tsukishima: looks like the king is jealous 

 

milkyway: fuck off

 

suga&spice: stop cursing or else

 

Dadchi: or else what you bitch

 

suga&spice: or else you'll have to jerk yourself off for two weeks and 30 extra laps at practice

 

Dadchi: thats too far-

 

suga&spice: and I won't sleep with you for a month

 

Dadchi: -

 

Smolgiant: what's a jerking off? 

 

Tsukishima: -

 

milkyway: -

 

Asahi: -

 

gucci: - 

 

Smolgiant: if you guys won't answer me I'll ask the internet!!! >:( 

 

suga&spice: its....bible study at my local church praise the Lord and go to church Hinata

 

Smolgiant: thanks sugamama

 

suga&spice: Daichi no

 

Dadchi: Daichi yes

 

Daichi has changed suga&spice to Sugamama

 

Smolgiant: captain is dad and Suga is mom!!! You guys should have kids so me and noya-senpai won't be the shortest!!!

 

Tsukishima: two guys can't make kids baka

 

Smolgiant: yes they can!!! If your in a relationship and you get married you can have kids!!!

 

Tsukishima: no they can't because guys don't have both reproductive organs

 

Smolgiant: I understood nothing you just said

 

gucci: that Snapchat was so cute Hinata!!

 

Smolgiant: thx Yama!!

 

milkyway: what

 

Tsukishima: what

 

milkyway: you sent him a Snapchat???

 

Smolgiant: awesomesweatshirt.jpg

 

Smolgiant: I sent it to yamaguchi because he asked what was doing!!!

 

Sugamama: isn't that kageyamas sweatshirt?

 

Dadchi: isn't that kageyama in the corner of the picture...with his shirt off???

 

Asahi: hopefully you two didn't do anything dirty (@////@) 

 

Smolgiant: i smell clean, I don't know how I could have gotten dirty

 

Tsukishima: ew

 

milkyway: WE DIDN'T!!! HE HAS UNDERWEAR ON!!!!

 

Dadchi: were they on all night???

 

Sugamama: why is he wearing your clothes???

 

Smolgiant: I left my clothes in my moms car so kageyama let me wear his sweatshirt and his new underwear, but they were kinda big

 

Tsukishima: it only gets better

_____________________________________

 

Smolgiant: KAGEYAMA HELP

 

milkyway: where are you dumbass??? What's wrong baka

 

Sugamama: you two should be in class paying attention

 

Smolgiant: BUT SUGA-SAN!! MY OCHINCHIN IS HARD AND I THINK I MIGHT BE DYING

 

enoSHITa: looks like sunshine is going through puberty (finally)


	2. Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real theme I guess...

Smolgiant: THIS IS SERIOUS GUYS

 

Sugamama: Hinata this isn't a conversation you have with your friends

 

Smolgiant: YOU DONT CARE IF IM DYING???

 

Tsukishima: this is stupid

 

Dadchi: tell your parents about that

 

Smolgiant: MY OCHINCHIN IS HARD RN AND I COULD BE DYING AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY???

 

milkyway: _kill me_

 

thebestsenpai: wow okay what is this when did this happen and why isn't shimizu here

 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: meme him Ryu

 

thebestsenpai: I don't think we have to I mean OUR KOHAI IS GOING THROUGH PUBERTY

 

Smolgiant: puberty my _ass_ its starting to hurt!!!

 

milkyway: private message me Hinata, I refuse to say anything infront of all of these people

 

Sugamama: these people are your _family_ young man

 

Asahi: I think it's best that Kageyama explain things to Hinata in a private message (•/////•)

 

Smolgiant: okay!!!

_____________________________________

 

Dadchi: Hinata it's been like 30 minutes where are you...lunch has started

 

Smolgiant: I was in the bathroom!!! Kageyama said I probably shouldn't do it in class

 

Dadchi: do what in class??

 

milkyway: don't ask

 

Sugamama: Daichi read the chat

 

Dadchi: so he was....I get it 

 

Smolgiant: do you know if you use _both_ hands it gets better!!!??

 

milkyway: stop 

 

Smolgiant: but I want them to know how to feel good too bakageyama

 

milkyway: **_I swear to god_**

 

thebestsenpai: i thinks it's okay to meme now noya

 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: © 0 3  × ! $ +

 

Dadchi: not the time for _coexist memes_ and EAT YOUR GODDAMN LUNCH

 

Sugamama: terrible father...yelling at our children like that

 

Dadchi: **why are you like this**

 

thebestsenpai: the floor is coexisting

 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: * **lays on floor** *

 

ROLLINGTHUNDER: we wont meme you too hard since your beginners

 

Smolgiant: SENPAIS Kageyama just showed me this thing were you put your hands on your-

 

Sugamama: BIBLE AND PRAY TO OUR FATHER AND SAVIOUR 

 

milkyway: wait a second, if Hinata was in the middle of texting, how did it send and how did you reply so fast

 

Sugamama: **_never question the fourth wall_**


	3. I AM TRIGGERED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well lookie there, I updated!!!

Smolgiant: I have been tainted

Smolgiant: I am a faithful Christian who has walked without sin but I have been tainted recently

Smolgiant: Grab your bibles and pray with me

milkboi: ???

Smolgiant: You, sir, are the son of evil

milkboi: wtf???

Sugamama:  **watch your filthy mouth**

Sugamama: and what's the matter my little tangerine?

Smolgiant: Kageyama has tainted me with his sinfully pleasurable masturbation techniques

milkboi: STOOOOOP

Tsukishima: Why are you like this

Dadchi: I'm just gonna willow in my pillow and ask God why is he torturing me so

thebestsenpai: as soon as Noya gtes out of dtenttion I HAVE to tell him abt thsi

Smolgiant: Oh Lord for I have sinned. I have seen things that were not meant for my eyes and heard things not meant for my ears

milkboi: Hinata jerked off while we were talking on the phone and his mom caught him and got nervous and started quoting the bible

Sugamama: Wow

milkboi: Now he thinks he is a christian and has sinned for masturbating, not realizing liking guys is also a 'sin'

Tsukishima: You two disgust me

gucci: but Tsukki when I call you always jer-

Tsukishima: DO NOT TAINT MY BEAUTIFUL CHRISTIAN MIND

gucci: but your an athie-

Tsukishima:  _shut up yamaguchi_

gucci: gomen Tsukki

Smolgiant: Please hit me with a bible 

Sugamama: Hinata sweety, first off your gay, secondly masturbating is a necessity in a young teens life, thirdly you aren't religious

Smolgiant: Oh

Smolgiant: well nevermind! Thanks for teaching me how to feel good Kageyama!!

thebestsenpai: I need my meme partner asap because DAMN

Sugamama: Ryu

thebestsenpai: I have sinned, I will wash my impure mouth with soap

Dadchi: Suga wtf why do you keep scaring everyone 

Smolgiant: Suga isn't scary!! Suga just has ruled daddy!!

Tsukishima: daddy

gucci: daddy

thebestsenpai: daddy

million: Hinata no

Smolgiant: why can't I call Dadchi daddy?

Sugamama: You can Hinata! But you aren't the only one that calls Daichi daddy *wink*

thebestsenpai: le gasp

Smolgiant: Duh suga-san!! I have like 13 teammates or something

Tsukishima: Hianat isn't the sharpest tool is he

Smolgiant: Math that I can't count using my fingers is hard ya know!!

Smolgiant: and where is Asahi??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in a great place (mentally) right now, but i'm getting better!!!
> 
> Wrote this to stop a panic attack because of some personal things regarding my mom finding out I self-harmed (not anymore though)
> 
> See you all August 10th!!! 
> 
> *winks at KRYSTE_HARTE*


	4. BAMF Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hlp pls
> 
> I HAVE TO ADD SOME TAGS BECAUSE OF THIS
> 
> Hinata doesn't play when it comes to kags

* * *

Tsukishima: Gay

Tsukishima: fuck

 **Tsukishima** _has changed their name to_ **Dinosaur**

Dinosaur: hlp pls

milkboi: etc

Dinosaur: KEI IS TRYING TO KILLMEJFHGZ

 _ **Dinosaur** is now offline_  

Sugamama: I'm just surprised nobody noticed Kageyama changed his name from milkyway to milkboi

Dadchi: you said don't question the fourth wall 

Sugamama: (>////<) hahahaha

milkboi: so we aren't going to talk abt what just happenf

_**Dinosaur** is now online_

Dinosaur: Akiterus bitch ass stole my phone

Dinosaur: so I tied him up in my closet 

Killme.exe:  _kinky_

Smolgiant: what's a kinky?

milkboi: Kinoshita you are about to start a fucking war

Smolgiant: so vulgar! Stop before Sugamama sees it

Dadchi: in order to protect our crow son, cursing and other explicit or nsfw things, words, or actions are BANNED from this chat

Sugamama: Crow son

milkboi: crow son

thebestsenpai: crow son

ROLLINGTHUNDER: crow son

Asahi: crow son

noSHITa: crow son

Killme.exe: crow son

Smolgiant: nsfw

Smolgiant: that sounds cool when you try to say e it!! 

Sugamama: Daichi this is your fault

Dadchi: I have failed.

* * *

 

(PM with Suga and Kags)

milkboi: I'm sorry

Sugamama: it's okay if you aren't ready to tell everyone yet

milkboi: I know but I _want_ to

Sugamama: Its okay to wait a little longer before telling everyone

milkboi: I

milkboi: I'm gonna do it today

milkboi: now

milkboi: in the group chat

Sugamama: okay, but if you need support IM HERE MY PRECIOUS BLUEBERRY PIE

 

* * *

 

(back to the gc)

Smolgiant: and that's why Finland doensg eixst

Dinosaur: You must have turned spell check off because that grammarbis terrible

Dinosaur: But I need a few times to think of an opposing argument because their is no FUCKING WAY

Dinosaur: FINLAND IS A MYTH BITCHES

Sugamama: (-_-/*) Daichi hold my flower. They out here cursin and shit. These hoes gettin outta hand

Dinosaur: Oh Lord for I Have Sinned. Cast your mighty rod down upon me.

Sugamama:(^ ^*/) Nevermind, these hoes back in check

Dadchi: Wow, what a great motherly figure

Dadchi: and I BANNED that kind of language

Dadchi: also Hinata??? Actually provided a good argument???

ROLLINGTHUNDER: Finland is fake FUCK

milkboi: I wanted to talk to you guys about something

Dinosaur: nobody cares King

milkboi: you might not care but the others do so if you could let me finish

Dinosaur: Nobody in this team cares about you King, nobody

Dinosaur: Take your sob story somewhere else

milkboi: oh

milkboi: nevermind

milkboi: I apologize

_**milkboi** is now offline_

Smolgiant: What the fuck did you do Tsukishima

Smolgiant: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY THAT

Sugamama: language

Smolgiant:  _FUCK_ THAT SUGA!! KAGEYAMA HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL EVERYONE

Smolgiant: YOU HURT HIS FEELINGS FOR REAL THIS TIME ASSHAT

Dinosaur: King can't take a joke. That isn't my problem

Smolgiant: (^ ^ *)

Smolgiant:(°_° /*) 

Smolgiant: hold my flower because I stg I'm a out to shove my hand so far down Tsukishima's throat that he will be shifting my fucking fingernails for  _months_

Sugamama: shook

Sugamama: and you know about what Kageyama wanted to tell everyone???

Smolgiant: HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, OF COURSE I KNOW SUGA

thebestsenpai: sorry to interrupt, but what did he want to say???

Smolgiant: don't 'sorry to interrupt' me bitch

Smolgiant: wait your turn

Smolgiant: I'm outside your door Tsukishima and you have 30 seconds to apologize or I'm stabbing you

Dinosaur: WTF WHY ARE HOLDING A 1000 DEGREE GLOWING KNIFE OUTSIDE MY DOOR

Smolgiant: Before you die of blood loss from the stab wounds, your skin will feel like it's melting and you'll be begging me to end you

Smolgiant: You have 15 seconds now

Dinosaur: I'M SORRY KAGEYAMA WE LOVE YOU

Smolgiant: \\(^¬^*)/ Good

_**Smolgiant** has added  **milkboi** to the chat_

Smolgiant: Your honor? Defended

milkboi: Knife

milkboi: Nuff

milkboi: Nice

thebestsenpai: Yeah, okay

thebestsenpai: Hinata totally didn't attempt murder a few seconds ago

ROLLINGTHUNDER: shook

Smolgiant: Everyone's listening kags

thebestsenpai: kags

Sugamama: kags

ROLLINGTHUNDER: kags

Dadchi: kags

Smolgiant: Guys! Kageyama has something to tell everyone!!

milkboi: Well I told Hinata first, then Suga

milkboi: and both of them said it's best if everyone knows

milkboi: so basically...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGING LIKE A BITCH
> 
>  
> 
> I have a serious question though:
> 
> So like i'm ace, and yes this makes no sense, but i feel no disgust towards to guys going at it like I've WRITTEN GAY SMUT AND IM ACE
> 
> So i'm a girl who is biromantic and ace but is okay with guys doing it. Am I demisexual or???
> 
> Like what is the terminology


	5. lol hlp pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

milkboi: so like

milkboi: basically or whatever

milkboi: I have real bad 'social anxiety' or something

milkboi: and we have a training camp next week

milkboi: and it's getting to my head and I'm scared to go

milkboi: so I started getting nervous and my arms started feeling bare

milkboi: so I used a knife and...

milkboi: did that thing people do when they're tired of living

milkboi: and Sugawara walked in when i did it in the locker room, which was good because I cut a little too deep

milkboi: and I was hoping you guys would like, introduce me or tell the other teamcoachesso the players aren't all over me

Smolgiant: Tell them the other thing too Kags

milkboi: I refuse

Smolgiant: PLEASE

milkboi: DUMBASS HINATA FINE

milkboi: I have medicine I have to take so don't worry if I leave the room real quick to take them

 


	6. done

Smolgiant: Kagyama dosnt like being close around the other peple

Smolgiant:  So when its tim for sleep hell be with me!!

milkboi: I CAN SPEAK FOR MYSELF BOKE!

Sugamama: Hinata was just adding the part you didn’t want to say, so you wouldn’t have to

milkboi: so

Dinosaur: why didn’t you say that before

Smolgiant: *asks a person with social anxiety why he didn’t tell a big group of boys that  he has it*

Dinosaur: no, I mean like, Yamaguchi is mine, I know how panic attacks and all of that works. 

Smolgiant: yeh butt Kagyama doesn like u Salytshima

Dinosaur: You spelt everything wrong except for Saltyshima. How are you even in high school???

thebestsenpai: WE GOT YOU KAGEYAMA

ROLLINGTHUNDER: YEAH!!! WE GOT YOU KOHAI

Dadchi: I will assure the other Coaches understand your situation Kageyama, and  I will notify them  when you have to take your medicine

Sugamama: And don’t think because we are at a camp I won’t have arm checks sweetie!!

milkboi: I know that already!!!!

Smolgiant: Now that Kags is out of the closet, lets all tell them about Finland and why it is fake

thebestsenpai: NO NOT AGAIN

Dinosaur: spare  them! SPARE THEM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> promise ill add another chap in one or two days cause im working on Kuebiko and But I Trusted You AND Some Seasonal Love at once but i really wanted more to this so yeah
> 
> bye


	7. scrambled eggs in ma  ass

Smolgiant: Finland? No

 **killme.exe, Dinosaur, thebestsenpai, Asahi** _,_ _and_ **ROLLINGTHUNDER** _have left the chat_

Smolgiant: Guys

milkboi:  whas that aboit

Smolgiant: Haters Kags, haters

Sugamama: Hinata that is so OOC like no sweetie, no

Smolgiant: Fourth wall? Breaking

Sugamama: are you arguing with your _mother_???

Smolgiant: I’m sorry suga-san I didn’t mean to sound mean stop glaring please

milkboi: Hinata I can feel you crying through the screen. You okay?

Sugamama: aww so cuuuuuuuuuute

Smolgiant: Suga-san!!!

Sugamama: I’m guilty of loving you all, but mostly Hinata

**milkboi** _has changed their name to_ **Unloved**

Unloved: Okay

Sugamama: Kageyama I love you too

Smolgiant: I love you more than anything!!!

Unloved: (-////-) shut up Hinata boke

**Unloved** _has changed their name to_ **Loved**

Sugamama: Now can you tell us about this ‘Finland hoax’ everyone is ranting about

Smolgiant: Oh gosh yes

Smolgiant: [Finland Hoax](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/2qjohv/what_did_your_parents_show_you_to_do_that_you/cn6pn30/)

 **thebestsenpai** _and_ **ROLLINGTHUNDER** _have entered the chat_

thebestsenpai: PERKELE

ROLLINGTHUNDER: PERKELEEEEEE

 _Dinosaur_ and _Asahi_ have entered the chat

Dinosaur: NO

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** _has changed their name to_ **PERKELE**

PERKELE: o shit

thebestsenpai: sToP

Smolgiant: Suga said no cursing

PERKELE: sUgA sAiD nO cUrSiNg

Sugamama: Noya

PERKELE: I am sorry my sweet mother god have mercy on your soul

Loved: I forhot my medidcnce fuck I cant

Loved:   hinzya I need you toclall mye

Loved: gt my mmedidcine

\--------Intermission since Kags needs his daily dose of milk

Dinosaur: memes shouldn't be euthanized, they should be repeated endlessly until the users wake up one day and questions their entire lives

Thebestsenpai: MEMES SHALLST NEVER DIE UNDER THINE EYE

PERKELE: SI MI AMIGO!

Dinosaur: We are fucking _Japanese_

PERKELE: …..

Dadchi: IT IS FUCKING _3 AM_

Dadchi: GO TO SLEEEEEEEEEP 


	8. it hasnt been months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im depressed okay idk i got lost annd forgot my will to live for a while

PERKELE: Te odio porque tu comes culo y mierda

Dinosaur: _WE ARE FUCKING JAPANESE!!!_

PERKELE: Maybe that wasn’t for you bitch

Sugamama: Noya

PERKELE: I’m so sorry. The devil tried to take over but I’ve come to my Roman Catholic senses and realized I am a child of god. Praise Jesus.

Sugamama: Exactly

Smolgiant: Suga-san wat  is a faggot?

Sugamama: …

Dinosaur: …

PERKELE: …

Smolgiant: stops it with th dots!

Smolgiant: some bod y saif that to me and laughed when I didn get it

Sugamama: It’s a mean word people used to address people who are boys and like boys usually, but sometimes people throw it around like it isn’t offensive

Smolgiant: I didn know it was bad suga-san sorry

Loved: Who the hell said that to you

Smolgiant: Bakayama where were you!

Loved: That doesn’t matter now who  the hell said thAT TO YOU?

Smolgiant: When you tell me why you cant answer my _17_ calls in the past hour then we can talk!

Loved: YOU REALLY WWANNA HAVE THIS ARGUMENT?

Smolgiant: YEAH!

Loved: I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY  DAMNED THING I DO

Smolgiant: YEAH? WELL WHEN SOMEONE CALLS 17 FUCKING TIMES YOU  ANSWER

Sugamama: Hinata wash that filthy mouth of yours!

Loved: YOU DON’T GET TO YELL AT HIM WHEN I AM!

Sugamama: Well you can wash your disgusting mouth too!

Smolgiant: ONLY I CAN TELL HIM TO DO THAT!

Sugamama: ya know what fuck this

Sugamama: ill beat your ass you blue-eyed son of a bitch  I will  massacre you tyrant

Sugamama: ill beat his ass

Sugamama: ill beat everyones ass

Sugamama: ill beat _my_ ass

Sugamama: don’t fuck with me children

Loved: I…

Loved: I know it’s a joke but that kinda hurt me on the inside suga-san

Smolgiant: He came here to have a good time and he’s honestly feeling so attacked right now

PERKELE: Hinata is officially my amazing nephew

thebestsenpai: hold your horses

thebestsenpai: you can have tsukishima I want hina

PERKELE: Unless it comes with yamaguchi, no way jose

Dinosaur: I hate all of you and I don’t feel bad about it

gucci:  wot  :’(

Dinosaur: You don’t count

gucci: o \\(>  < *)/

Smolgiant: Ok but seriously kags I got scared when you didnt answer

Smolgiant: Youre my bf so when I call 17 times with no answer Idk what to do


	9. Fuck yall 'water is  wet' dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking done

 

**_ PM between Hinabab  and Kags _ **

milkboi: im sorry I was w/ my  therapist and  we talked an hour longer than usual

milkboi:  ill tell you or text you next  time

milkboi: sorry I made you worry  like that

Smolgiant: its okay

Smolgiant:  really

milkboi: its just

milkboi: things have been  harder recently

milkboi: because my dads back from his business trip in  Moscow and

milkboi: hes trying to help I know

milkboi: but im  uncomfortable with telling him about it like that

Smolgiant: its okay!

Smolgiant: it takes time to build trust with people over and over

Smolgiant: especially after what happened before

Smolgiant: but  my kags is amazing so I know you can  do it!

Smolgiant:  you can do anything

milkboi: STOP SAYING  MUSHY STUFF LIKE THAT

Smolgiant: awwww kags are you blushing

milkboi: IM A MAN  I DON’T BLUSH

milkboi:  BOKEEEEEEE

Smolgiant:  2 cute  omg I love you

milkboi:  I…

milkboi:  I actually like it when  you tell me  that

_Kageyama realizes what he just typed and frantically tried to delete it…but to no avail_

Smolgiant: I LOVE YOU  I LOVE  YOU  I LOVE YOU

Smolgiant: tomorrow ill say  it to your face so  you  know just   how much I  love ya

Smolgiant: kawaiiyama

Smolgiant:  omg why hAVE  I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT BEFOREEEE

Smolgiant: this is going in  the gc asap my duded

milkboi: This is a dangerous game you’re playing at boke.

**_ Meanwhile in the groupchat _ **

PERKELE: I fucking dare you to say water is wet  one mor e goddamn time bitch

Sugamama: normally I’d tell you not to curse but seriously Daichi you are the dumbest  piece   of ass shit on the planet

gucci: You delusional freaks

Dadchi: I’m on Yamaguchi’s side Suga sorry but _water_ is fucking _wet_

Sugamama: And your _penis_ is gonna be  _dry_ tonight bitch

PERKELE: [Bitch fuck outta here this proof hoe dont try me shithead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugyqOSUlR2A)

gucci: I hope you rot in hell

Dadchi: I hope they rot in  hell with that guy

Asahi: I  don’t want to pick sides

PERKELE:  Do I need to  repeat suga,  asahi???

Asahi: No, but water seems wet

PERKELE: Bitc- ………. “And your _penis_ is gonna be  _dry_ tonight bitch”

PERKELE:  Ryu you better choose right

thebestsenpai: I ALREADY AGREED THAT WATER ISN’T FUCKING WET

thebestsenpai:  YOU’D THINK YAMAGUCHI WOULD UNDERSTAND

enoSHITa:  Fuck this

enoSHITa: WATER IS WET RYU AND I SWEAR TO THE  GOD I DON’T BELIEVE IN _YOU CAN SAY  GOODBYE TO THIS ASS UNTIL YOU REALIZE_

**_Smolgiant_ ** _has entered the chat_

Smolgiant:  Hey  guys I thought of the cutest name for kags

Smolgiant: Oh wow

Smolgiant: You guys are dumb

Smolgiant: Water is neither

Sugamama: You’ve made enemies

Dadchi: You are disowned

Smolgiant: Wot

Smolgiant: But it isn’t

milkboi: Agree with him or I’ll murder you all and frame coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah im depressed and ive gotten a lil more suicidal but its okay im waiting for season 4 of haikyuu before i do some bad shit

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me and everything i stand for because i can take this 'living' bs anymore


End file.
